Early World War IV
Work in Progress Prelude Following the largely devastating Western War, the Carolinian government began searching for any Marcus-loyal Batesian officials and troops within the defeated Federation. However, Marcus and at least 10 million loyal troops and civilians fled in several Inquisition class Star Cruisers to an unknown location outside the Sol System. From here Marcus and his inner circle began plotting revenge. It wasn't long after the war when Federation agents secretly kidnapped President of the United States Eric Church and replaced him with a double. They also began purswaying some government officials to come to their cause. They began by using their secret bases scattered around the Pacific, as well as captured Carolinian fighter aircraft such as F/A-18 Hornets, as part of their plan. WIP Events First Act Operation Gewitter TBA The Spark TBA Operation Aartsengel TBA Chaos TBA Neil Guy's Defection and Neviston TBA The Blitz Following the Millennium's revelation of their control of the United States, Wilhelm Strasse took the moment of opportunity to begin Germany's operation. The German SF raided multiple German government buildings, and subduing most of the Bundestag and the Chancellor Angela Merkel, and giving Heinrich von Strässer the position of the leader of Germany. With that to begin, Wilhelm Strasse initiated the Blitz, a massive expansion and campaign on virtually all of Europe in cooperation with Russia. The first main attack was on the Baltic League in Poland, with the invasion force of the Germans invading Poland, and Russia attacking the Soviet bloc states, forcing the government to go in exile. Following the invasion, the German conquest expanded into the Balkans, and into western Europe within Spain and Portugal, although avoiding France to prevent Israeli relations from getting worse. Following the German invasion and annexation of Switzerland, the Confederacy of Independent States began to deploy troops into France to prepare for the inevitable invasion of France. Siege of Australia TBA Aubrey Base TBA Soon after every defected member of Guy's forces was transported to Eris, the U.S. regained it's lost territory and prepared to have all vessels stationed in the base to be sent to the reserved fleet in Bremuda. The Release of Neil Guy While serving time at the UAC detention facility on Eris, Neil Guy worked to persuade the UCG into releasing him and his forces, and that the United States would "return" Aubrey and any ships prepared to be mothballed to his forces. However, the UCG denied it, only for the Office of Naval Intelligence to take interest in his claims. Believing the admiral was not going to be accepted back into the United States, Admiral Margaret Parangosky ordered for his release, stating that was another way for another faction to build up with the Sith, and as a potential way for the exiled US admiral to potentially destabilize those that ONI opposed. Shortly after his release, Neil Guy died of unknown reason upon reaching the Oort Cloud. Ceasefire TBA Second Act Escalation TBA Ceasefire with Germany TBA Oceania Campaign TBA Church Released TBA Operation Whirlwind TBA Sydney Accords TBA Effects of the War on Nations Confederacy of Independent States The war not only changed Carolina internally, but it also destroyed relations with its allies completely. With only a few allies sending relief and aid to the country, the Confederacy cut off diplomatic ties with the UCG and barred any Carolinian citizens from joining the UAC following the Sydney Accords. Relations between the AIF and the CIS were severely damaged, and public opinion of the US dropped from 87% in favor down to 37%, and a severe hatred for the USNiE began to grow, especially in the states that were bombed by American planes on March 4th 2015. President Greenwood passed a bill on May 9th, 2016 that limited diplomatic Carolinian missions to Oceania and Ulysses, with the only exceptions being the State of Israel and the Millennium Federation. While the CIS has been called to assist in the war again, it has denied to get involved in any wars to prevent unnecessary loss of life. The Greenwood Administration also recognized the USNiE and any other groups affiliated with it as terrorist groups that threaten Confederate Security. New Batesian Republic The New Batesian Republic also cut ties with the UCG following the signing of the Sydney Accords. However, it allows citizens to join the UAC. While it has reopened relations with Millennium, it still has a strained relationship with its former enemy. Australia and New Zealand joined the Confederacy of Independent States on May 9, 2016. Lucas Widerstand agreed to go on war crimes trials at New Hanover on the condition that "no other Batesian with connections to Jason Marcus would be punished for the crimes of a madman". Communism A further effect of the war was the revival of communism as a political and economic ideology. The success shared by the Sviatoslav Republic meant that the Scarlet Empire and the Terran Dominion would eventually have their own communist governments. The war also culminated into another "Red Scare" for the Coalition, and many states in it cut ties completely with the resulting communist states. Trivia *As of December 2015, World War IV is the second longest conflict in role play. The longest conflict to date is the Earth-Prometheus War (a part of the War For Earth), which started in late 2013/early 2014. **World War IV is also the largest of all the World Wars. *The war originally started out as the War of Betrayal, but escalated into the Fourth World War with the German Invasion of France. *It is possible that the total casualties of the Fourth World War exceed the amount of casualties in the Second World War. Category:Wars Category:Worldwide Conflicts